A general object of the present disclosure is to provide an economical box-shaped container for tablets or the like in which the container is of one-piece integrally molded plastic construction and has a large continuous surface for application of a wrap-around label.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A container in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a base and a lid interconnected by a hinge and being of one-piece integrally molded plastic construction. The container base is of generally rectangular outline having a back wall to which the hinge is connected, a front wall, opposite sidewalls and an open end. The front wall is connected to the back wall opposite the open end by a continuously curving end wall so that the front wall, the back wall and the continuously curving end wall form a continuous surface for application of a label to the front wall, the back wall and the continuously curving end wall. The sidewalls have flat coplanar edges opposite the open end and adjacent to the continuously curving end wall to permit the container to be stood on end with the open end facing upwardly. The container preferably includes a child-resistant latch having a first latch element on the lid opposite the hinge and a second latch element on the front wall of the container base adjacent to the open end and opposite the hinge. A continuous label may be applied to the front wall, the back wall and the continuously curving end wall of the container.